God's Watching Us
by Silent Cure
Summary: Snape walks in on Lupin and Sirius, he realizes Lupin is indeed helping his old friend into the castle but, in fright, Sirius and Lupin manage to seal Snape’s mouth in the only way they can. OneShot, SSRLSB Contains Rape


**God's watching us, Play Our Games**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, J.K.Rowling does

**Warning:** NC17… for a lot of sex and swears. One Shot, Sirius, Snape and Lupin.

**About:** Snape walks in on Lupin and Sirius, he realizes Lupin is indeed helping his old friend into the castle but, in fright, Sirius and Lupin manage to seal Snape's mouth in the only way they can.

Lupin laid out the map to Hogwarts and pointed at all the moving banners, taking down notes for his black haired friend as they planned his entrance. Lupin had confiscated the map from Harry a few nights before and they had begun to plan their attack on Peter who had appeared more than twice on the map since. Each time Lupin had gone off to try and find him but to no avail. Now they were making a plan, for they had finally found out why they always missed him. It was the Weasly's pet rat. They were planning their attack carefully; they would get vengeance for James's death, no matter what.

Sirius was nervous; they were sitting in Lupin's classroom, in broad daylight. Someone could walk in at any moment but Lupin had told him it was fine, since they could see who was coming before they got there. But of course, everything has its flaws. They took a break from their notes to go back into the round room that Lupin slept in, at the front of the classroom. Lupin poured two small glasses of whiskey and they drank up, toasting to another days of good planning. They'd get that damn rat. As Lupin drained the last of his whiskey, Sirius had already finished, they smiled at each other and Lupin yawned and went to collect the map, closing it up and casting the locking spell on it, putting it into hiding and laying down on his bed, his sore back moving into place, as he was rather tired, but Sirius still felt nervous and for good reason. "We'll get him soon… Then you'll be a free man again." Whispered Lupin. Sirius smiled down at him.

"It'll feel good, to be free." He smiled and leaned over and kissed Remus on the lips gently. Lupin had always been the cutest in school and still was and Sirius had always had a crush on him. Lupin flicked his eyes open and smiled that cute smile up at him. "Your mad." He chuckled.

"I'm not the one that suggested working in broad daylight." He countered with a smirk, running a nail down Lupin's throat. The man grunted softly and sat up. "No one bothers me on weekends." He scolded back. No sooner had the words left his lips than the door flew open.

"I knew I'd find you here." Hissed a snake like voice, Snape's coal eyes flicking back and forth between the two, his wand pointing at Sirius who was completely frozen. "So, you were helping this mutt back in. I should have guessed." He hissed again. Lupin looked a little fearful and Sirius remained frozen to the spot, a rather awkward spot almost on top of Lupin's lap. "Severus… Black's inoce-"

"Shut up Lupin. I'll have you gone as well. Oh won't the ministry be happy to see you two." Hissed the man, walking towards Sirius, still on guard. Sirius slipped off the bed and smirked as Snape walked up to him, Lupin thinking he was mad, but then again he was.

"Black's innocent you idiot!" scolded Lupin, regretting his words a little when Snape cast him a hard glare. Lupin had slowly begun to move to the edge of the bed, closer to them, trying to think of a good way to overcome Severus and get the upper hand but couldn't think properly.

"Oh don't bother Madam, he's always been block headed." Taunted Black, chuckling softly despite his current situation.

"Shut up Black." Warned Lupin but the dark haired man just continued in a cool way and Lupin realized he was trying to give him time to think of some plan. "You're an idiot Snape, if you would have listened to Remus he was going to explain to you the truth but you're so thick you refused to see it any other way." He than smirked Lupin had gotten behind him and in a moment cast the spell to throw Severus' wand from his reach.

"Now, how shall we silence you? We can't have you tell my presents to anyone. That's ok, we'll silence you." Hissed Sirius, catching Lupin's eye and they switched sides and Sirius whispered something into Lupin's ears that made the man smile. Severus was confused as they began to advance on him and let out a gravely moan as Sirius bit into his shoulder and began to rub his pant's on Sev's rear. Remus cast a few locking and silencing charms and handed his wand to Sirius who cast a binding charm on his wrists which they had managed to keep locked behind the mans back for the time. Remus than removed his robe as did Sirius and then they proceeded to do the same to Snape, only ripping the black cloth when it reached his bound wrists. Sirius undid his pants a little to release pressure and raked his nails down Snape's sides as he rubbed himself on the professor who was terrified. Remus began to bite the man's neck and chest while rubbing their groins together, rocking with pressure against each other, bringing on strong boners. Sirius smirked and slowly undid the other black's pants and slid them off, leaving the professor feeling very nude. Sirius smirked.

"Get down like a dog, Sevvey." He hissed, casting a cold eye to the man who couldn't do much but obey. Sirius walked around him and began to kiss his partner gently while the man looked down at Snape. "Suck, but don't even think of biting me." He hissed. Snape looked away and Sirius grabbed Snape by the hair roughly. "Obey, _mutt."_ He taunted him back and Snape growled slightly and began to suck on Remus hesitantly. Remus moaned softly into Sirius' mouth, their tongue playing as Sirius rubbed his jeaned front on the littler man's hip, bringing himself hard. "Uh oh…" chimed Sirius, slipping out of his pant's. "I'm all hard too now…" he kissed Remus passionately then pulled away from him and went around behind Severus and got down behind him and positioned himself. Snape closed his eyes and anticipated the pain, but it was so much worse than it hade ever been before t6 be penetrated without any aid. Sirius didn't ease his thrusts and ravaged the professor over and over, groaning happily and every now and then, in that kinky way of his, smacking the man's ass in pleasure. Lupin began to thrust in and out of Snape's open mouth and throat. They moaned and moaned, loving the cum building in their guts. Lupin and Sirius began to thrust faster as Snape tried to stay quiet and let them have their way with him, just so he could get out of there. He looked up at the blond man, rather sadly. The werewolf let off a gurgling moan and something warm and sticky flooded Snape's moan, chocking him and he began to cough as Remus pulled his cock out of the black's mouth and stood still as Snap was ordered to clean him up. He then kissed Sirius and yawned, lying down on his bed, preferring not to watch his partner have his way with the man. He thrust and thrust and pulled on the man's hair and slowed his thrashes then sped up to a painful pace and laid a hand on the man's rear a few more times before leaning over the man and biting the professors shoulder hard, drawing blood as he made his final thrusts and a hand grabbing Snape's cock and jerking it off quickly. The two moaned deeply and Sirius spurted inside of Snape, filling him up and making the cream run out and down his thighs and Snape spit into Black's hand and onto the floor, groaning insanely. Sirius pulled out of the man and Snape collapsed onto the floor at the end of the bed, red cum running out of his rear, mixed with the leaking blood of his ripped entrance. He stayed quiet, feeling so shattered and broken and stayed on the cool hardwood floor, panting hard, fighting back the pain the wolfs had left in his mouth and ass. His eyes flicked up as Sirius smirked. "That out to keep you silent." He hissed and went and lay down with Remus kissing him and jerking the younger male off a few times, having some more fun while leaving the professor broken on the floor, even though, due to his diminishing lust, Moony found himself feeling a little bad for what they'd done to the man.

Snape did keep relatively quiet, whether it was because he though Dumbledore would ask him why he hadn't told him sooner (and the embarrassing answer) or just because he was fearful of the two. What ever it was, he wasn't telling anyone anything and the ache in his rear weeks to come made him remember his punishment.


End file.
